


Pink

by Blue_Posey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221 words, Implied Mystrade, M/M, prompt: hair, sherlock's deduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Posey/pseuds/Blue_Posey
Summary: Crime scene floodlight reveals too many clues.





	Pink

Sherlock, John and Lestrade waited by the victim as technicians set up the equipment to prepare the crime scene for the forensics team. Between the early hours and the winter darkness there was just enough light in the gloomy, deserted warehouse to identify the victim as a woman, but not enough to see much more.

Impatient, Sherlock crouched next to the body with a torch.

‘She’s the wife of a prominent politician, so we need to keep this covered up and solve it quickly,’ said Lestrade.

Just then someone yelled _‘Lights!’_ and the powerful halogen floodlight inundated the building.

Sherlock lifted the victim’s hand then stood up and turned to Lestrade.

‘She was killed elsewhere– Lestrade, why is your hair pink?!’

‘What? What are you on about?’ Lestrade ran his hands through his hair, as though trying to assess its colour by touch.

‘Your – hair – is – pink.’ Sherlock replied. ‘You didn’t dye it, obviously, but you washed it this morning and unwittingly used a colour enhancing shampoo for redheads. There are no clues to indicate that you have a lady friend though, no lipstick marks... a one night stand! But you used their shampoo and deodorant, and a posh one at that… Oh no! No, NO!

Sherlock turned dejectedly to John.

‘I know whose shampoo he used,' he sighed. 'My brother’s.’


End file.
